


LA NIEVE DE LA NOCHE

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Dick tiene problemas para dormir.Hereje le cuenta una historia.
Relationships: Orm Marius/ Damian Wayne, orm marius/ bruce wayne





	LA NIEVE DE LA NOCHE

No le veían. No podían… se encontraba muy arriba, con las nubes y el marino cielo salpicado de estrellas atravesándole el cuerpo. Destellando con la luna a su lomo, nadie podía verle, notarle, saber que nadaba con gracia, deslizándose entre las ráfagas, ellos que estaban haciendo a las llamas danzar, levantarse en el viento y llenar los torbellinos de lluvia gris.  
No ellos que se rompían los huesos y podía oírles.  
El chasquido de los dientes.  
Los gritos de esos lindas criaturas, chiquitas y frágiles, tan extrañas porque desprendían un riesgo que no debía de ignorar. Esos duales seres que seguían destrozándose con el péndulo del destino sobre sus delgados cuellos a su capricho.  
Siguió surcando la inmensidad pero nadie le noto.  
Sus intereses fijos en las piras que pregonaban adorar a uno de sus falsos dioses, de los que no existían, de los que él desayunaba.

-Súbanlo – Alcanzo a oír.

Sangrando.  
En silencio llorando.  
Dejándose atar en la pira.  
Con los tobillos rotos, incapaz de ponerse en pie para morir como de seguro vivió. Se dio el lujo de girar para encontrar otro ángulo para verle. Pero no, por más que insistió, el mocoso tirado de rodillas, bien sujeto por las sogas que se le enterraban en la carne seguía siendo un chiquillo asustado y que se sometía a los bandidos que atacaron su aldea.  
Aceptaba la idea de ser sacrificado al Dios de los bandidos.  
El fuego ardió.  
Primero a los lados, luego al centro, derritiendo la piel.  
El olor le lleno las fosas nasales.  
Y en el arrebato de su propia extrañeza, decidió poner fin al festín.  
Aterrizo con las alas traslucidas, enormes… grandes, magníficos cuarzos de verde, y azul, de naranja y violetas… sombras diluidas en el agua y en los gritos. Nadie había visto a uno de su especie desde hacía siglos, mito eran y como mito morían. Él no debía de ser la excepción… así que exhalo, con fuerza, con suavidad, un hielo frio que pulverizo los huesos desde dentro, congelando la sangre, dándole confort a los pies que seguían desprendiendo un sabroso aroma de pollo rostizado.

-¡Un dragón!

-¡Una arpía!

-¡La bestia!

Gritaban antes de que su aliento les matase. Les abrazase y dejase congelados… rompiéndose y esparciéndose, ensuciando la estepa con sus impuros fluidos, con el polvo de sus restos impíos.  
Sus piececillos, traviesos y ligeros, andando por la hierba, apenas tocándola, dejando que su peso total lo sostuviera sus alas, apenas ensuciadas por el hollín en el viento con el que remontaban en graciosas y hostiles ondas.  
El chiquillo le veía, asustado y medio muerto, casi inconsciente.  
Soplo con menos fuerza, usando su propio dedo como un divisor para que el viento se abriera a los costados del maltrecho y quemado cuerpo, para que las sogas se cortaran.

-Hoy te doy tiempo, vida… escucha, humano, te estoy prestando la vida, tiempo… te lo estoy prestando y cuando me lo cobre, no querré tu arrugada piel. Te prometo que te ira bien – Dijo mientras que rebuscaba en su nuca, tomando su cabello, un buen mechón entre su puño y se dispuso a arrancarlo. El chiquillo tembló por el olor a sangre a sus pies, las hebras negras pasaron a ser blancas, brillantes, plata fina, diamante esculpido, toda una fortuna en el puño de esa criatura que le extendía - Úsalo, R´as Al Ghul es tu nombre – Dijo – Úsalo, pero, sábete que volveré.

-¿Por qué? – Susurro.

-Estoy aburrido, R´as – El pequeño tembló por el frio de esa piel que alcanzo a rozarle, quemándole – Tan aburrido por ver a humanos rogándole a lo que no existe, negándose a lo que ven y yo, así, quieto, escondido, cansado y aburrido. Estoy enfadado de vivir así, R´as. Muy cansado, aburrido… tedio, asco… te vi y pensé que era bueno verte morir, sólo porque podía hacerlo pero tus gritos no eran divertidos, tu mirada era repulsiva, esa fragilidad, esa estupidez con la que te rendiste fue peor que una patada a mis inexistentes bolas – R´as detallo en su fino tronco… y efectivamente, en la entrepierna no había ningún sexo – Trae conmigo la fortuna, R´as.

“Y R´as le vio saltar, impulsarse con sus flexionadas rodillas hacia el cielo oscuro, a horas del amanecer. Rodando sobre su eje, el cuerpo humano, bestial, mitad de eso y aquello, R´as aún no lo sabe, nunca lo supo, piernas de hombre, manos humanas, pecho escamado y R´as no puede olvidar esos azules ojos que parecían zafiros. R´as no pudo levantarse para intentar seguir a esa criatura que se perdió cuando sus alas, echas de cristal de hielo, impidieron saber dónde comenzaba y donde terminaba. El cielo pasaba a través de su carne fría…  
R´as cumplió. Se arrastró por cinco días, saltando con sus codos los lodazales, dejándose guiar por el rio y su corriente, llevándolo por las orillas de las montañas, pasando aldeas que no le darían cobijo. Siguió hasta el mar que le trago. Día y noche, R´as Al Guhl no lo recuerda. La marea le hacía mecer, dormir, soñar pero nunca le calmo. R´as pensaba que escondido esa criatura le cuidaba, evitaba que muriera y los cabellos que le dieron, seguían suaves, flexibles, atados a su muñeca con doble nudo.  
R´as llego a la isla, a Nanda parvat y pago la ayuda. Pago con un cabello la medicina, comida, ropa y aprendió una forma de no volver a ser el sacrificio de los dioses porque su suerte no era tan buena como para hacerle volver a ver a esa criatura de hielo, de cristal… a ese dragón o a esa sirena…. R´as nunca lo supo.  
Pero tampoco espero a que viniera a cobrar”

-Y el abuelo murió – Dijo Damian cansado de que su aya le contara la historia del gremio a su hijo. Dick hizo su puchero de siempre y Damian no le creyó ni una pisca. Hereje se paró para evitar que su hermano peleara con su hijo que estaba dispuesto a defender a capa y espada un viejo pasaje de su abuelo – Como quieras – Dijo al ver la intención clara – Duerme, Dick. 

El niño asintió feliz, dejándose besar la frente.  
Hereje espero a su hermano y cuando pudieron avanzar, Damian derrumbo a la aya de su hijo de un puñetazo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a contarle la historia a mi hijo – Exigió. Hereje escupió el residuo de sangre en las botas de su Amo y negó - Es falso.

-Dick tiene todo el derecho.

-No. Él no tiene que saberlo. No. Porque él no será reclamado por una entidad macabra y mágica. No – Negó de nueva cuenta – Mi hijo me tiene a mí.

-Como tuvimos a Bruce y Bruce fue llevado por esa criatura a espaldas de R´as Al Ghul – Damian cuido el cielo, no fuera que la cosa esa estuviera observándolos – Se llevó al hijo de R´as Al Ghul y luego nos dejó más hilos de plata y diamante – Damian se mordió la lengua – Te lo dejo… así que es mejor que Dick sepa que su vida… puede ya no ser suya.

Damian ya no discutió del tema.  
Él cuidaría de su hijo para que la criatura, la Sirena, como gustaba llamarle no le quitara a su hijo como hizo con su padre, al hombre que extrañaba.

-Pero no lo ocultaras de mí – Susurro al oído de Damian y el líder de los asesinos hizo a su cuchillo viajar a su espalda, intentando atravesar a esa sirena – Dami, Dami… eres un hombre asustado.

-¡Calla, bastardo! – Hereje no sabía, ni jamás lo haría, no se enteraría de las pláticas que mantenía con el maldito - ¿Desde?

-Dick quiere conocerme – Dijo a su vez, ignorando a posta la pregunta - Seguro que Dick sabe tan bien como Bruce.

Damian se dejó tocar por esas manos, frías manos que helaron su piel, quemándola, marcándola… algo que podría remediar con agua caliente.

-Mi Bruce que tan bien se mueve debajo mío – Damian ya lo suponía… la agonía del hielo prensando las caderas de su padre mientras que esa cosa… disfrutaba con lo que fuera que le hiciera – Dami, Dami – Volvió a cantar – Estoy medio aburrido de que me llames Sirena, Criatura, lo inexistente… ponme nombre… ¡Ya sé! Dime Orm… y sabes… propiamente no soy una sirena… un tritón, soy macho, Dami.

Para lo que le importaba a Damian.

-Ya quiero tener a Dick.

-Sobre mi cadáver

-Eso se puede arreglar, Dami – Jugueteo con sus labios, degustando de antemano el sabor de Damian- ¿Cuánto amas a tu hijo para cambiar de lugar? Sigo muy aburrido Dami… Bruce apenas es una entretención pero… sé que todos ustedes, por lo que les resta de vida serán perfectos. Unas mascotas que no morirán a menos que yo lo diga, que no vivirán al menos que quiera, unas mascotas que la pueden pasar bien si deseo… así que Dami… arrodíllate como Bruce hace. Bésame y quémate la boca… Hagas lo que hagas, entrenes mucho o poco, no puedes herirme, no puedes matarme, no conseguirás que deje a tu familia… R´as debió de morir esa noche… no debió de haber suplicado a un dios que le dejara vivir porque ese dios me mando a mi… a un Tritón que ya no puede cantar pero que se quedara con todos los primogénitos de su dinastía maldita.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
